Bagani
Bagani (Tagalog: bagɐˈni; lit. Warrior) is a Philippine television drama fantasy series, starring Enrique Gil and Liza Soberano with Matteo Guidicelli, Sofia Andres and Makisig Morales. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on March 5, 2018 replacing La Luna Sangre. Plot Bagani is the story of five normal individuals, namely Lakas, Ganda, Lakam, Dumakulem and Mayari, all belonging to the land called Sansinukob. Each one of the five individuals belongs to one of the five different regions that make up Sansinukob. Lakas who hails from the desert region of formidable warriors, Ganda coming from the farming region of land natives, Lakam born from the lush and rich trade region, Dumakulem comes from the strong hunters of the forest region and Mayari hailing from the coastlines of the aquatic region. Each of the five has a particular skill that makes them a cut above the rest within the tribes they belong to. But apart from their great skill, it is the goodness of their hearts and willingness to sacrifice themselves for their people that made them worthy of the great weapons of power that their god Apo have bestowed on them, weapons they will need to fight off the monsters that the evil god Sarimaw has unleashed upon Sansinukob in his bid to conquer the land and the people living in it. In their journey, they will find out how love can both be poison and cure that heals the heart and ultimately conquer the evils that lie among and within themselves. Characters * Lakas (Taga-Disyerto) A warrior from the Desert Region.2 His official profile characterizes Lakas as someone who seeks to regain his dignity to erase his reputation as a "traitor".3 Lakas works for Dakim, the leader of the Taga-Disyerto who plans to conquer the Farm Region which is the region of his lover, Ganda.4 * Ganda (Taga-Patag) Ganda is a feisty but loving and responsible younger sister of the leader of the Farm Region. She is willing to sacrifice herself just to secure and stabilize her family and clan. She doesn’t give up easily without putting up a fight for what she believes is right. 5 * Lakam (Taga-Kalakal) Hailing from the Trade Region6, Lakam seeks to prove his true capabilities.7 * Mayari (Taga-Laot) A slave from the8 Sea Region9 who advocates for a world where everyone's equal.8 * Dumakulem (Taga-Gubat) Treated differently by the world, Dumakulem seeks to prove his worth.10He is from the Forest Region11 * Zaijan Jaranilla as a young unnamed nomad who appeared to be present in the later part of the story, narrating the events using modern Filipino slangs. Supporting castEdit * Christian Vasquez4 as Dakim, son of Alab, and the current leader of the Desert Region. * Rayver Cruz as Kidlat, a brave warrior from the Desert Region and friend of Lakas. * Ana Abad Santos as Lila, a royal heiress to the throne of the Trade Region, mother of Lakas. * Mikylla Ramirez as Ula, a friend of Dumakulem. Ula is a reimagined version of the titular character played by Judy Ann Santos in the 1988 TV Series, Ula, Ang Batang Gubat. * Joj Agpangan as Lala, one of Dumakulem' friends from the Forest Region. * Robert Seña as Ama * Enzo Pineda as Datu, the leader of the Seaside Region. Datu captured Mayari's attention. * Precious Lara Quigaman as Dilag, older sister of Ganda, and one of the richer leading figures of the Farming Region. * Diether Ocampo4 as Apo, one of Deities * Ryan Eigenmann4 as Sarimaw, one of the Deities * Dimples Romana12 as Selma * Maricar Reyes13 * Ahron Villena * Cora Waddell * Benjie Paras * Jana Agoncillo as Kulot * John Steven de Guzman * Lord Hizon * Jayvee Perez * Richard Quan * Minco Fabregas * Ryan Rems as Damo, one of Lila's followers who practices farming in the Desert Region. * Orlando Pascua * Emmanuelle Vera * Jane de Leon Special participation * Albert Martinez as Agos * Lito Pimentel as Alab, a friend of Agos and the father of Dakim. He was killed by his son to keep the secret of the true leadership of the Desert Region remain unknown by the tribe. * Zyren Luansing as young Lakas.